charmedasitneverwasfandomcom-20200215-history
4x06 If Walls Could Talk
waits anxiously on the edge of her bed. She holds a pregnancy test between the tips of her fingers and keeps her eye on a nearby clock. Suddenly Leo orbs in before her and she quickly hides the test behind her back Piper: Hi. Leo: Hey… you alright? Piper: Yeah, um, fine. I thought you were going to be busy with other charges all day. Leo: I thought I would be, but it just so happens that I am on a roll today, so I have some time to spend with my lovely wife. What’s that behind your back? sighs and shows him the test Leo: You think you’re… Piper: I’m a little late, it might be nothing. Don’t get excited, I’ve certainly learned not to. Leo: We have to stay positive, we haven’t been trying that long. Piper: I know, I know. You ready? nods. Piper takes a look at the test and sighs Piper: Negative. fails to hide his disappointment Leo: We’ll keep trying. stands and kisses her husband Piper: Of course. to the attic. Prue is sat on Aunt Pearl’s couch with The Book open on her lap. Cole walks in Cole: You know, I doubt even you can memorise the whole book. Prue: Huh? Cole: Well I assume that’s what you’re trying to do the amount of the time you’ve spent with your nose in that thing recently. Prue: I’m just looking into anything that might work against The Source and I think I might actually be onto something. Cole: Really? What? are interrupted by three bounty hunters glistening in. One shoots a lightning bolt at Cole but he shimmers out of the way. He rematerializes behind the bounty hunter and vanquishes him with an energy ball in the back. Prue rises from the couch as the second bounty hunter launches a lightning bolt in her direction. She dodges it and it blasts a hole in the couch Prue: Oh, that pisses me off! Cole get back. backs away from the third bounty hunter whom he had wrestled to the ground. Prue takes in a deep breath and waves her hand, releasing a wave of energy that throws both bounty hunters across the room and up against the wall; both are vanquished on impact. Cole: Nice! Prue: Not nice enough. heads for the Book Prue: We’re putting an end to this. to a large and old building. The sign above its entrance reads “St Theodore’s Orphanage”. Inside, a nun walks the dark halls and discreetly checks in on different rooms, making sure that all the children are asleep. As she continues walking she is suddenly halted by a chilling breeze. Nun (whispered): I’m trying. There haven’t been so many recently. walls begin to creek and the breeze picks up a little. The nun quivers Nun: There is one. I’m sorry but that’s all we have at the moment. wall beside the nun begins to move, the shape of a head presses outwards and breathes at her Nun: The end room down the hall. head sinks back into the wall and the breeze ceases. The nun stands silently and tries to catch her breath, but fails to do so before the terrified scream of a child is heard from down the hall Nun: God help us. Credits Francisco basks in the orange glow of the morning sun. Phoebe sits in her office at school writing notes on a piece of paper. Principle Dubois knocks on the door and enters before waiting for a response Principle Dubois: Good morning Ms. Halliwell. Phoebe: Morning. Principle Dubois: I was wondering how busy your schedule is for today. Phoebe: Actually today’s pretty quiet. Principle Dubois: Good, because I was hoping you could see somebody new today, not a student, but a staff member that I thought might benefit from your help. Phoebe: Yeah of course. I have quite a few hours free after lunch if she’d like to come and see me sometime then. Principle Dubois: Wonderful, I’ll let her know. to the attic. Piper and Leo enter and see the mess left by the demon attack. Prue looks in the Book while Cole sits on a nearby chair Piper: What the hell happened? We heard a bunch of crashes. Prue: Demon attack, I know, shock. Hey, if you heard then why didn’t you come help? Piper: Um, we were just… Leo: Cleaning, we spilled some wine. rolls her eyes Prue: In the middle of the day? Piper (to Leo): We may as well be honest; it’s not as if we’re getting anywhere anyway. Prue: With what? Piper: We’re trying for a baby. instantly becomes excited Prue: Oh my God, really? That’s amazing. expression suddenly drops Prue: Wait, can you do that? The Elders aren’t against polluting the blood or something? Piper: Filter, Prue, filter. Prue: Well, no, I don’t mean pollute… just, ya know. Leo: The Elders came around to the idea of us marrying they can come around to this too; I can’t imagine they wouldn’t have considered the possibility. gets up Cole: This is really wonderful news and I wish you guys the best of luck, but we need to focus on the demonic matter at hand. Prue: Right. I’ve been looking into a way for us to finally hit The Source where it hurts and I think I might know where we’ve been going wrong. Piper: I’m intrigued. Prue: Well every plan we’ve brainstormed to fight The Source has been about our individual powers and how much damage we can do using them in unison. But I think that rather than thinking about our individual powers, we need to be thinking about our roots. Piper: Our roots? Prue: Well the Source is the source, right? The Source of All Evil, literally; he’s evil incarnate. So maybe in order to fight The Source, we need to tap into our own source. Think of everything that happened last year: going back to Salem, finding out more about our heritage as witches. Just casting a power of three spell might not be enough this time; we need to cast a spell that harnesses magic in its purest form and channel it through our sisterhood! Piper: Um… okay, I think I follow… but how will we do that? Prue: That’s what I’m working on now, but we all need to work on it together. The book says that crafting our own spells infuses them with our personal power; so working on it together could enhance it with the power of three before we’ve even begun. turns to Leo Piper: What do you think? Leo: I think it could work, but it’d be risky. Cole: If anyone can do it, you guys can. Leo: It’s just important that you do as much research as possible first. This may be good magic we’re talking about, but that doesn’t make it any easier to harness. Prue: We will take all the precautions we need to. We won’t go in half-cocked. Piper: If we do this, we do it right; when we’re ready; all three of us. Leo: Well then, I know you’re up for the challenge. to Phoebe’s office. A woman sits at her desk. She’s a petite woman with greying hair and a colourless outfit Phoebe: So what is it you’d like to talk about Regina? Regina: Well, I’ve been a little… off lately. You see, I love my job as a teaching assistant here, but it doesn’t pay quite enough, so I work at an orphanage on weekends. Phoebe: I see and what is it that has you off? Regina: The orphanage. I’ve seen things there and I just can’t get it out of my head. It impacts on my work here, my home life, everything. Phoebe: Seeing children abandoned? Regina: No. It’s… smiles Phoebe: You can tell me Regina, everything stays in this room. takes a few deep breaths Regina: The children, they change. Phoebe: Change? Regina: I’d heard rumours amongst them; I just assumed it was silly playground stuff. There’s been an increasing number of attacks; kids attacking kids. You have your bullies, sure, but these are the ones you’d never expect it from. It’s like they’ve become hard and inhumane overnight. Phoebe: And what are the rumours? Regina: The kids say that they’re visited. Phoebe: By what? Regina: They say it’s the tooth fairy. laughs nervously and holds back tears at the same time Regina: I just laughed it off, but then a child I’m fond of lost a baby tooth and I checked on him at night. looks nervous as she waits to hear what Regina has to say Regina: There was something hovering over him. I swear. Oh, you must think I’m delusional. Phoebe: No, I don’t. What did this thing look like? Regina: Its hair was almost ethereal; white and glowing. But then its body was rotten, like something that had been in the ground. It just floated above him, I could hear it singing. Phoebe: Singing? Regina: Yes. Words I didn’t understand. I should have done something, but I was just so shocked I walked out and I’ve never gone back there since. I’m an awful person, that thing is harming the children and I ran away. no longer holds back her tears Phoebe: Nobody would blame you for being afraid. reaches out and lays a hand on Regina’s shoulder. She is flung into a premonition in which she sees a clear view of the orphanage building and its sign on the entrance. A scream echoes as the vision ends and Phoebe flashes out Regina: Are you okay dear? Phoebe: Yes, I’m absolutely fine. rushes through the Manor’s front door Phoebe: Prue? Piper? and Piper walk downstairs to their sister Prue: Hey is everything alright? and Cole follow them down Phoebe: We have a demon to deal with; or at least something demon-like. I had a premonition; it’s at St. Theodore’s Orphanage. Any idea where that is? Prue: Yeah, I went there once, a while back. Piper: What were you doing at an orphanage? Prue: They had a collection of religious antiques they wanted to sell at auction so I was sent to take a look. What kind of demon are we talking about here? Phoebe: The woman I got the vision from said something about The Tooth Fairy and that the kids were changing; becoming violent. Piper (to Leo): Any ideas? Leo: Well I know that The Tooth Fairy doesn’t exist, but other than that I’m not sure what it could be. Cole: I’d better go check with the Elders. raises an eyebrow Cole: Kidding. I was right though huh? sighs Leo: I’ll hurry back. orbs out Prue: Okay, Phoebe go and check the book to see if there’s anything that fits the profile, Piper and I will go and check out the orphanage, see if we can get any more information. Cole: What shall I do? Prue: You help Phoebe and stay here where there are powers and potions to keep you from getting vanquished by bounty hunters. Hopefully that’ll ease what we hit the Source hard. Phoebe: Wait what? When did this happen? Piper: Cole can fill you in. and Piper park up outside of the orphanage. Two nuns stand outside while several children play in a yard. A stray cat wanders around. One of the nuns attempts to stroke the cat but it hisses and bites her. Mother Superior: Careful dear, that mangy thing doesn’t like to be touched by anyone. and Piper get out of the car and approach the entrance Prue: Hi, my sister here is considering fostering and wondered if we could take a look around the orphanage. Mother Superior: I’m afraid you’ll have to make an appointment so someone can give you a tour; all the sisters are very busy. they are interrupted by a loud thump. The four women look into the playground and see a boy punching another boy on the ground and proceeding to choke him. Mother Superior: Excuse me. nuns rush to the yard a pull the boys away from each other Prue: That’ll be the violence then. waves her hands in the direction of the playground and everyone freezes. The sisters quickly enter the orphanage into the main hall Piper: So what are we looking for exactly? Prue: Any signs of demonic activity. Sister Clarence: Did you say demonic? and Piper jump and turn around, another nun stands behind them Sister Clarence: I might be able to help. to the attic. Phoebe flicks through the book Cole: So what do you think? Phoebe: I think it might work, but it’s going to take a lot of research and time. Cole: Is that a problem? Phoebe: It might be. Ever since we came back from the underworld, you know I’ve felt like something just wasn’t right. It was too easy. Cole: You keep saying that, but we’re fine aren’t we? Phoebe: Yeah, I just… examines a page Phoebe: Got it. rises and stands beside her Phoebe: Agatha. An evil witch, famous in her town for granting people great fortune in return for the innocence of their children. Agatha would steal innocence through the use of a ritual that can only be performed using one of the child’s baby teeth. Cole: When the witch trials swept over the villages, Agatha was put to death; though it is suspected that her spirit still searches for innocence to feed on. Children targeted by Agatha may become cold, unfeeling and even violent. Phoebe: This has to be it. There’s no vanquish though. Cole: If she’s a spirit though, you’ve dealt with that before right? Phoebe: Well there are three ways. Die and then cast a banishing spell, we try to avoid that if we can. Pour a potion on their bones; God only knows where they’ll be. Or destroy the object of its desire; she desires innocence, so that’s out. Cole: There’s no other way? Phoebe: I’m going to find out. continues searching to the orphanage. Sister Clarence talks to Prue and Piper Sister Clarence: We’d hoped the antiques we gave you would have been enough, but they weren’t. It was just a few months before we were struggling to stay open all over again. That’s when the mother superior said she had received a message. Piper: Message? Sister Clarence: She said it was from an angel. An angel who was willing to give us the wealth we needed to stay open and keep supporting the children. Prue: But at what cost? Sister Clarence: That’s the thing. We didn’t ask. Our finances became stable suddenly and we were just too thrilled to ask questions. But then the children began to change, the incidents got more and more frequent. Rumours spread about some sort of entity. Something that was anything but angelic. Can you help us? Can you make this right? Piper: We’ll try. outside, the scene is still frozen. Prue and Piper exit the orphanage and get back into position. Piper unfreezes them. After some scuffling, the nuns get back to Prue and Piper Mother Superior: Where was I? Oh yes, call and make an appointment and we’ll be happy to give you a tour. Prue: Okay, thank you. cat brushes up against Piper’s leg Piper: Hey kitty. strokes the cat and it purrs. The Mother Superior looks suspicious as Prue and Piper leave Mother Superior: If they call, we won’t allow them an appointment. Nun: But you just said… Mother Superior: Do not ask questions sister, please just follow my orders. All will be better that way, I assure you. and Piper join Phoebe, Leo and Cole in the attic Prue: The Mother Superior made a deal with some kind of evily thing to keep the orphanage from closing. Phoebe: That makes sense; I found an entry in the book about the spirit of an evil witch called Agatha. She grants fortune in exchange for the innocence of children. Piper: A spirit? How do we vanquish her then? Leo: The Elders have an idea that might work. Piper: I didn’t know they had original ideas, period, but go on. Leo: There’s a spell that’ll allow you to protect the children in the orphanage from any and all magical attack, keeping Agatha from them; so not destroying the object of her desire exactly, but keeping her from ever getting them could be close enough to send her to purgatory. Phoebe: I found the spell. It’s powerful stuff though; requires a lot of focus. It involves calling the four Wiccan elemental guardians in order to create a circle of protection around the orphanage. Prue: Let’s see. and Piper join Phoebe behind the book Phoebe: I’ve been reading up on the elements and the guardians of each one. Fire is the destructive but passionate element and is guarded by Salamanders. Water is the element of communication and soothing influence; guarded by water spirits called Undines. Earth is the nurturing element governed by Gnomes. Piper: Gnomes? Phoebe: They’re earth spirits, not the funny little garden dudes. Prue: Like that’d be far out for us. Phoebe: Finally, we have air, guarded by Sylphs, which is associated with communication and psychic powers; I always wondered where my levitation came from. Prue: Okay, so we sneak into the orphanage tonight and cast the spell… Piper: And hope she doesn’t attack us before we get it done since our powers aren’t that useful against ghosts. to night time. The orphanage. In the kitchen, a cloud of white lights circle around and the sisters appear Prue: We’re certain this is a good enough place to do it? Piper: Well there’s no reason anyone would come in here in the middle of the night. Phoebe: We just have to be as quiet and as quick as possible. Prue: Hope you’re willing to tell Agatha that. Leo better make sure he gets that salt around the whole building outside or this whole thing will be pointless. Piper: Let’s have a little faith shall we? We need to believe in ourselves to do decent magic right? Phoebe: When did you become the optimist of the family? sisters sit in a circle and join hands Phoebe: Ready? and Piper nod Phoebe: I call upon the guardian spirits of air; by the power of communication and the power of three. So mote it be. light breeze blows through the room Prue: I call upon the guardian spirits of fire; by the power of passion and the power of three. So mote it be. stoves in the kitchen suddenly switch on and burn brightly Piper: I call upon the guardian spirits of water; by the power of heart and by the power of three. So mote it be. rumbles outside and rain begins to tap on the windows Prue, Piper and Phoebe: We call upon the guardian spirits of earth; by the power of sisterhood and the power of three. So mote it be! ground begins to rumble Piper: So much for doing this quietly. black cloud appears above them and Agatha emerges from it Phoebe: Don’t break the circle! snarls. Her face and body are rotten, but her hair is shimmering white light Agatha: I was at the craft for almost sixty years before they killed me; do you think you witches scare me? utensils begin to fly around the room. A knife comes close to hitting Prue but she squints her eyes and deviates it away. Prue, Piper and Phoebe tighten their grip on each other’s hands Prue: Let’s finish this! looks at the windows and they smash inward, shooting shards of glass through the room. The sisters duck but still sustain the circle Prue, Piper and Phoebe: Forces of light, circle of power, in this night and at this hour… mother superior barges into the room Mother Superior: What the…. Agatha! Agatha: You! You brought witches to destroy me? I hope you enjoyed this place while it lasted. Mother Superior: No, Agatha, I swear I… knife flies across the room and embeds itself in her chest. Phoebe: No! Piper: Just one more verse, we have to focus. We’re together and we’re strong. Prue, Piper and Phoebe: Protect all children in this place, we witches now decree, that all who wish them harm or ill, shall swiftly vanquished be. screams and is thrusted backwards as the sisters hands begin to glow with a shimmering purple light. The light bursts outwards and sends a shimmering glow throughout the entire building. The stoves turn off, the rain calms. The sisters rise from their spot and watch as Agatha screams and cries as she is engulfed in flames and dragged down to purgatory Piper: Leo! orbs in and instantly spots the Mother Superior. He removes the knife and applies his healing hands. The Mother Superior awakens and begins to sob Mother Superior: I just wanted to children to have a stable place to live. Leo (to the sisters): The children’s innocence should be restored now that Agatha’s gone. Mother Superior: Maybe I deserve to close. Piper: I won’t say what I think you deserve; but you were right about these kids needing a stable and safe… I’ll say that again: safe, environment to live in. Prue: I might be able to help with that a little. Mother Superior wipes her tears away and gives Prue an expectant look to the Manor. Prue arrives home from work, Piper and Phoebe are sat in the living room Piper: What did they say? Prue: They loved the idea and loved the pictures. The nuns who work tirelessly at the orphanage are getting all the attention they deserve and there’s already talk of regular fund raising events because of it. Phoebe: We did a lot of good today. Piper: Not to mention getting in touch with our inner Wicca Goddesses. Prue: Yeah, I feel like I could sleep for a month after that spell… but at least we know we have it in us. Phoebe: And that maybe one day we’ll have enough of it to take on The Source. Prue: Hopefully. orbs in and taps Piper on the shoulder Leo: Ready to go? Piper: You bet ya! Phoebe: Oooh is it date night? Leo: It is, work hard, play hard. Prue: Ew, I’m not touching that. Phoebe: Have a great night. Piper (to Leo): Ready to try again tonight? Leo: Absolutely. and Leo kiss and orb out Phoebe: Try what? What have I missed? Prue: I’ll fill you in sis, don’t you fret. credits